yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 87
"Memories of the Beast" (野獣の記憶 Yajū no Kioku), known as "The Many Dimensions of Yūya" in the Dub version, is the eighty-seventh episode of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' series. Synopsis The semi finals of the Friendship Cup are carried out in a hurry. The first match is Yūya vs Crow! Crow apologizes for misunderstanding Yūya and the Lancers, while Yūya asks for Crow’s help in order to save his friends. As they vow to help each other achieve his own motive and begin their Duel, something abnormal happens to Yūya… Summary is shocked to watch the announcement of Yūya Dueling against Crow.]] In the Duel Palace the Tops cheer Yūya's name, while the Commons cheer for Crow. Outside in the streets of City, Sora looks up at the Capital Building, thinking that this is where Yūya is being kept. But then to his shock he hears Melissa Claire announcing that the first match of the semi-finals is Yūya vs. Crow, and he wonders why Yūya is Dueling while he should be held captive by Security. In the Security Headquarters, Jean-Michel Roget places a white knight down, admitting that he would have preferred having Yūya undertake the mind-altering surgery, but thanks to Reiji Akaba's interference his plans were slightly disrupted. However Roget must have Yūya win this Duel with great flash and splendor; he'll need Yūya to defeat Crow with such an awe-inspiring performance to ensure that all of City won't be able to take their eyes off him. While Yūya does that, Roget will have Sergey (who is sitting inside a van outside the Capital Building with Security officers and his left eye glowing red) eliminate Reiji and the Executive Council. in Yūya's helmet.]] Roget needs to have Yuzu Hīragi and Serena in his hands after all. In order to accomplish this Roget has prepared a device in Yūya's helmet. Yūya picks the helmet up, unaware of the contents, and he thinks that Roget has restrained the Council and Reiji so that he can take control of this world. As he walks down the corridor he muses that Roget is also after Yuzu and Serena, and Yūya is the only one who can do something about it. Roget thinks to himself that all of the pieces are in place, and he moves a white knight, telling Yūya to make it flashy for him, enough that it is fitting to celebrate Roget's success in gaining control over this dimension. apologizing to Yūya.]] Fireworks explode in the night sky as Melissa states that now it's time for the entrance of both players; Yūya Sakaki and Crow Hogan. Yūya waits at the starting line on his D-Wheel as the crowd continues to cheer his and Crow's names, while Crow roars up on the Blackbird. Crow stops beside Yūya and retracts his visor, before apologizing to Yūya. He admits that he thought that Yūya and the Lancers were working with the Tops, but when Shun told Crow that Shun had to defeat Academia for the kids back in his homeland Crow came to his senses; if the Lancers are fighting such a huge enemy just like the Commons are, there's no way they'd be working for the Tops. Yūya whispers Crow's name and Crow continues that he's going to win this Duel for the kids and not just for them, but also for the future of the entire city as well. That's why Crow can't afford to lose this Duel. Yūya admits that it's the same for him; he's made up his mind to win the Friendship Cup and bring smiles to everyone in City. Yūya wants to win this and defeat Jack so that he can tell people just what makes Dueling wonderful. explains Roget's plan to Crow.]] He tightens his hand on his accelerator, lamenting that right now he can't do that. Crow is surprised by the statement and he asks why not. Yūya explains that Reiji and the Council are currently being held captive by Security. Crow is shocked that Yūya's comrades have been captured. Yūya explains Roget is trying to take over City. Crow is shocked that the Director of Security is trying to rule City, and he laments that if Security become the top power in City then the Commons will be further oppressed. Yūya states that that's why he has to stop Roget, and so Yūya needs Crow to do something for him. Crow grins and he lowers his visor, reassuring Yūya that he doesn't know what Yūya's plan is, but he can leave it to Crow. declares that it's finally time for the beginning of Crow and Yūya's Night Duel.]] Meanwhile Yūgo speeds down the streets and he screeches to a halt at a dead end. He laments that he can't find Yūri anywhere and wonders where he could have gone. In another street, Tsukikage carries Serena on his back while Reira walks beside them, while in the Capital Building Reiji watches the beginning of Yūya and Crow's Duel. Melissa declares that it's finally time for the beginning of their Night Duel as she stands in her helicopter. She compares the night's stage for the match as jewels and gems scattered form an overturned treasure box as the helicopter hovers above the arena. Below her, Sora rushes up the stairs and muses to himself that something must have happened, otherwise Yūya wouldn't be allowed to Duel. He sees Melissa's helicopter alighting above him, and runs towards it, vowing to save Yūya and asking Yuzu to wait for him. With that Sora leaps into the air and snags onto the helicopter's wheel as it lifts off. Melissa declares, "Action Field: On! Field Magic: Cross Over Accel!" and the purple light suffuses City. Crow and Yūya's D-Wheels declare, "Duel Mode: On, Autopilot: Standby" and the holographic counter appears. As Jack watches the countdown, Melissa declares "Riding Duel…Acceleration!" and Crow and Yūya start off with a cry of "Duel!" Melissa states that both Duelists started at almost the same time, and reiterates that the first player out of the Duel Palace will take the first turn. She wonders who it will be, and the two D-Wheels dip into the exit from the Duel Palace. Crow is the first to emerge, as Melissa declares. Summons "Black Feather - Blast the Black Spear".]] Crow declares his turn. He Summons "Black Feather - Blast the Black Spear" and then Sets a card, ending his turn. He muses that Roget is trying to take over City, and wonders whether this is why their semi-final match began so soon. In that case Crow has no reason to go along with it. Yūya muses that Roget is originally from Academia, and he thinks that he can't imagine a city being controlled by someone who rules a class-driven society with brute force to become peaceful. As Crow and Yūya move along a corner, Crow thinks that the future isn't something given to you, but something one has to grasp with their own hands. That's why he's decided that he'll help Yūya. He cheerfully suggests to Yūya that they have a real match after they get control of the future that they want, and Yūya agrees that it's a promise. Crow tells Yūya to go ahead and make it flashy. activate the Quick-Play Magic Card "Super Hippo Carnival".]] Yūya moves his D-Wheel forwards and he cheers "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" He states that in this night sky of City overflowing with light, they will be able to feat their eyes on a beautiful flower of entertainment that will bloom right before them. He declares his turn and draws "Amazing Pendulum", before telling the crowd to enjoy this beautiful and energetic dance. He claims that he's about to activate the Quick-Play Magic Card "Hippo Carnival", but then he excuses himself and apologizes. He suggests that they top that with "Super Hippo Carnival", which Special Summons "Entermate Discover Hippo" from his hand and then Special Summons as many "Hippo Token"'s as possible to his field. He tells the hippos to come forth, and four "Hippo Token"'s appear. Yūya tells them to dance, and the five hippo monsters dance above him. He asks the crowd what they think, and states that that was the Hippo Dancers of the Super Hippo Carnival. Yūya tells the crowd to please enjoy the entrancing dance of these five hippos to their hearts' content. The crowd cheers and Melissa praises Yūya's amazing leading play; he's captured the hearts of the audience with his monsters' dance. Crow laughs that he won't let Yūya hog all the spotlight. He activates the Trap Card, "Black Feather - Festival", which Special Summons three "Black Feather Token"'s to his field since his opponent Special Summoned a monster. Three trumpet-shaped tokens appear on the field and Crow encourages them to dance with the hippos. Melissa is surprised, and she irritably asks if the two of them are just messing around. She protests that this is an official Friendship Cup match and the entire city is watching, so they should take this seriously. Crow replies that they aren't messing around but are in fact completely serious. He thinks that it's about time to do it, and Yūya thanks Crow and states that he's in Crow's debt in his head as they come within view of the Capital Building. Yūya accelerates, and Crow muses that while one can't stop a D-Wheel on autopilot, they can simply jump off it. He urges Yūya to jump and go to his friends and their future. activates the chip in Yūya's helmet.]] But Roget states that he won't let Yūya go anywhere; he's going to work as Roget's pawn. He touches a control on his screen and the device in Yūya's helmet shocks him, causing Yūya to scream in pain. Yūya clutches his head and wonders what that was. Watching the Duel, Roget muses that Yūya's helmet contains a device that sends electrical shocks to the brain. After countless experiments Roget has discovered that stimulating a certain part of the brain increases the aggressiveness of a subject. They didn't have time to perform proper brain surgery, but this is more than sufficient to have Yūya provide a flashy Duel. Roget increases the power of the device, telling Yūya to show him a Duel that will make it impossible for the entire city to keep their eyes off Yūya. The device activates again and Yūya screams, clutching his head in his hands. Behind him, Crow continues to urge Yūya to jump off his D-Wheel. But Yūya is in too much pain to move, and the D-Wheels pass the Capital Building – missing their chance. Crow asks why Yūya won't go, aren't his friends captured, did Yūya get cold feet? Then he gasps, and he asks Yūya not to tell him. Yūya just grits his teeth and groans in pain. Roget states that whatever kind of person Yūya may be, he always has his primal instincts. He tells Yūya to call forth to it, bring it to the surface, and he rises from his chair, telling the ferocious power that lies dormant in Yūya to awaken. Roget increases the device to maximum output, telling Yūya to release that power and rampage freely. Yūya howls in agony, and glowing red eyes open within his own as he sees a vision of a city being destroyed. On the boat where he escaped from Yūgo, Yūri feels a pain in his chest and he gasps. Yūgo also feels the sensation, stopping his D-Wheel and wondering what is going on. He sees his Duel Disk glowing and takes out the "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" card from his Extra Deck to see it glowing. In another street, Tsukikage is still carrying Serena when her bracelet begins resonating, to everyone's surprise. watches her bracelet glows.]] In the Underground Labor Facility, Frank mutters that Tsukikage said to hide themselves for the time being, but how long will they have to sort through the rubbish? Tanner tells him not to complain; Shinji and Shun are here too; it's a given that they're all going to break out eventually. Amanda adds that Sora promised to bring Yūya back as well, so that's got to be the signal. She turns to Yuzu for confirmation, but Yuzu is looking at her own bracelet in surprise as it resonates like Serena's is. Amanda and Tanner ask why the bracelet is glowing and Yuzu admits that she doesn't know. She protests that it can't be, but something must be happening to Yūya. Yūya continues to clutch his head in his hands as the D-Wheels continue down the highway, and then he arches his back with a scream.Yūri screams in agony as his eyes glow purple and he awakes for the first time, and Yūgo howls as well as his eyes glow aqua. draws in sync with Yūya.]] Yūya lets his head fall forwards with his irises glowing red. Crow asks Yūya what is wrong, but Yūya activates the Magic Card "Catastrophe Draw" instead of responding, destroying his five hippo monsters to draw two cards. Darkness flows freely from Yūya as Yūri and Yūgo mirror his actions, drawing random cards of their own. Yūya uses the Scale 3 "Antithesis Magician" and the Scale 8 "Synthesis Magician" to Set the Pendulum Scale. Yūya explains that he can now simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 4 to 7. Yūri chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul!" and Yūgo chants, "Draw an arc of light across the aether!" All of them declare, "Pendulum Summon!" and Yūya chants "Come forth, my monster servant!" Yūri chants, "With your heroic and dichromatic eyes…" and Yūgo finishes "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" activates the Pendulum Effect of "Synthesis Magician" and increases the Level of "Blast" to 7.]] Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Synthesis Magician" to make one monster on the field the same as another monster. He increases the Level of "Blast" to 7, the same as the Level of "Odd-Eyes", much to Crow's shock. Yūya declares his Battle Phase, and Yūri tells "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to go, as Yūgo orders it to attack "Black Feather - Blast the Black Spear". Yūya chants, "Odd-Eyes! With your dichromatic eyes lay waste to all you see before you! Strike Burst of Spirals!" "Odd-Eyes" blasts a plume of crimson flames at "Blast", enveloping the Winged Beast as it groans in pain. Crow protests that this is different to what they had planned, but Yūya and Yūri declare the effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Yūgo and Yūya explain that battle damage when it attacks a Level 5 or higher monster is doubled, and all three of them shout "Reaction Force!" as the orange fire is added to the crimson and "Blast" is destroyed, reducing Crow to 2400 LP. Melissa cheers the 1600 damage in an instant, noting that this was why Yūya increased the Level of "Blast". She notes that the switch from a carefree atmosphere to a hard battle style is likely two sides of the coin of Yūya's entertainment. Completely missing the point, Melissa apologizes for getting mad without taking the time to read ahead. Yūya ends his turn. Roget laughs and praises Yūya for showing Roget a reaction far greater than he expected. He tells Yūya to make these Duels more exciting just like that. activates the effect of "Raikiri".]] Crow angrily asks Yūya if he was going to rescue his comrades. He muses that if Yūya led him on like this then he must really be in league with the Tops. He declares his turn and draws, vowing not to show mercy if Yūya did all of this just to trick him. He Summons "Black Feather - Calm the Shimmer" from his hand, and then since he controls a "Black Feather" monster he Special Summons the Tuner monster "Black Feather - Gale the Hurricane" from his hand. He tunes the Level 4 "Calm the Shimmer" with the Level 3 "Gale the Hurricane" and he chants "Spread your pitch-black wings and storm forth in tandem with the rising thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower!" Crow activates the effect of "Raikiri", destroying a card Yūya controls for each "Black Feather" monster Crow controls. He declares that Yūya's field is wide open as "Raikiri" releases three slashes of light that destroy "Odd-Eyes", "Antithesis Magician" and "Synthesis Magician". Then Crow attacks directly with "Raikiri", and as the strike reduces Yūya to 1400 LP he, Yūri and Yūgo grit their teeth in pain. Melissa praises Crow's counterattack; Yūya lost all the cards on his field and took a huge hit of 2600 damage. Crow angrily asks if Yūya has learnt his lesson yet, before he Sets two cards to end his turn. Yūya growls in rage; the darkness he is exuding now covering his D-Wheel as well. returns "Antithesis Magician" and "Synthesis Magician" to his hand.]] Serena and Yuzu, each with their separate groups of friends, watch their bracelets resonating. Up in the air, Sora watches in concern from the wheel of Melissa's helicopter. Yūya, Yūri, Yūgo, and now even Yūto declare their turn and draw, and Sora gasps in shock as he remembers his Duel with Yūto and observes in surprise that just for an instant, Yūya's face reminded him of Yūto's and he wonders why. Yūya activates the Magic Card "Amazing Pendulum" from his hand; he has no cards in his Pendulum Zones he can add two Pendulum Monsters from his Extra Deck to his hand. He returns "Antithesis Magician" and "Synthesis Magician" to his hand and then Sets them again, allowing him to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 4 to 7. He declares "Pendulum Summon!" and Yūri chants "Revive from my Extra Deck! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yūgo adds that he also Pendulum Summons "Entermate Longphone Bull" from his hand. Yūya, Yūto, Yūgo and Yūri in sync declare the "Xyz Summon".]] "Longphone Bull"'s horn rings like a phone as Yūya explains that he can add a "Entermate" monster with 1000 or less ATKfrom his Deck to his hand, and he adds "Entermate Amenboat" to his hand before Summoning it. Yūri and Yūgo then overlay the Level 4 "Longphone Bull" and "Amenboat", and Yūya chants "Fangs formed from pitch-black darkness!" while Yūto chants, "Rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now!" All four counterparts declare "Xyz Summon!" and Yūya chants, "Appear now! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Sora gasps that Yūya has even Summoned Yūto's dragon and he wonders if that is even really Yūya Dueling right now, as images of Yūya's counterparts appear next to him, their eyes all glowing. Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Crow Hogan At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Riding Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Crow Crow Normal Summons "Black Feather - Blast the Black Spear" (CG Star 4/1700/800) and Sets a card. Turn 2: Yūya Yūya activates "Super Hippo Carnival", allowing him to Special Summon "Entermate Discover Hippo" from his hand, Deck or Graveyard and four "Hippo Token"'s. He Special Summons "Discover Hippo" (CG Star 3/800/800)" from his hand and the four "Token"'s (CG Star 1/0/0), all in Defense Position. Crow activates his face-down, "Black Feather - Festival", Special Summoning three "Black Feather Token"'s (CG Star 1/0/0) as monsters were Special Summoned to Yūya's field while he controlled a "Black Feather" monster. Yūya activates "Catastrophe Draw", destroying his five monsters to draw two cards. Yūya draws and subsequently places "Synthesis Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Antithesis Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 3) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Synthesis Magician", letting him change the Level of a monster on the field to the same as another monster on the field, until the end of the turn. Yūya changes the Level of "Blast the Black Spear" to that of "Odd-Eyes" (CG Star 4 → 7). "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Blast the Black Spear", with the former's effect doubling the battle damage as it battled a Level 5 or higher monster (Crow: 4000 → 2400 LP). Turn 3: Crow Crow Normal Summons "Black Feather - Calm the Shimmer" (CG Star 4/600/1800). As Crow controls a "Black Feather" monster, he Special Summons "Black Feather - Gale the Hurricane" (CG Star 3/1300/400) in Attack Position. Crow tunes the Level 4 "Calm the Shimmer" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Gale the Hurricane" to Synchro Summon "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower" (CG Star 7/2600/2000) in Attack Position. Crow activates the effect of "Raikiri", allowing him to destroy a number of cards Yūya controls up to the number of "Black Feather" monsters he currently controls. As he controls four "Black Feather" monsters, Crow destroys "Odd-Eyes", "Antithesis Magician", and "Synthesis Magician". "Raikiri" attacks directly (Yūya: 4000 → 1400 LP). Crow Sets two cards. Turn 4: Yūya Yūya activates "Amazing Pendulum", allowing him to add two Pendulum Monsters from his Extra Deck to his hand as he has no cards in his Pendulum Zones. He adds and subsequently places "Synthesis Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Antithesis Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 3) in his Pendulum Zones. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes" (CG Star 7/2500/2000) from his Extra Deck and "Entermate Longphone Bull" (CG Star 4/1600/???) from his hand, both in Attack Position. The effect of "Longphone Bull" activates. Since it was Summoned, "Longphone Bull" lets Yūya add a "Entermate" monster with 1000 or less ATK from his Deck to his hand. Yūya adds "Entermate Amenboat" (CG Star 4/500/1600) to his hand and subsequently Normal Summons it. Yūya overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (Rank Star 4/2500/2000/2 ORU) in Attack Position. ''Duel continues in the next episode''. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Crow Hogan Action Field Yūgo Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2